This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A display device, a device which displays information output by a computer or an image signal output device, also called a display, is a human-machine interface device. It could transform signals input by a computer or an image signal output device into various text, number, symbol or intuitive images and display the images.
For a conventional display device, its image display parameters have been set at the factory and generally its image display parameters will not be changed. Therefore, a display device could only perform normal image output for an image signal which fits with the display device. And hence a computer or an image signal output device needs to communicate with a display device, after obtaining the EDID (Extended Display Identification Data) information of the display device, it outputs an image signal according to the display parameters of the display device to adapt the computer to the display device.